Celo
The celo locus determines whether or not deep black marking are present on the horse's ear tips, muzzle or both. It's alleles are strongly influenced by island of origin. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user is asked to select the specific genotype at the celo locus, rather than choosing a phenotype and having the game select an appropriate genotype. There is a strong association between celo allele and island of origin Alleles There are three celo alleles, with various dominance relationships. There is also a strong association with island of origin. C The C allele is dominant with respect to Cm and Ce and is by far the most common, being found on every isle of Paradisus. The active form of the gene, it's function is to suppress the blackening of the ears and mouth of horses. When the celo locus is homozygous for C, it is not displayed in the genetics section of the horse's page. It can be obtained using a drop gene item and selecting 'Celo (mouth)' or 'Celo (ears)' as appropriate depending on the horse's present celo genotype. Cm The Cm allele is a form of the celo gene in which the ability to prevent blackening of a horse's mouth has been lost. Found only on the island of Deinde, it is said to have originated when the stallion Hurike told the first lie the isle of Deinde had ever seen. It is recessive with respect to C but co-dominant with respect to Ce. It can be obtained using an Add A Gene: Celo (Mouth) item or an Add A Gene: Celo (Mouth + Ears) item. It has no effect on mules or donkeys. Ce The Ce allele is a form of the celo gene in which the ability to prevent blackening of a horse's ear tips has been lost. Found only on the island of Deinde, it is said to have originated when the stallion Autahi heard the first lie the isle of Deinde had ever seen. It is recessive with respect to C but co-dominant with respect to Cm. It can be obtained using an Add A Gene: Celo (Ears) item or an Add A Gene: Celo (Mouth + Ears) item. It has no effect on mules or donkeys. Phenotypes Non-Celo (CC, CCm, CCe) The non-celo phenotype is simply a lack of the black markings typically associated with the celo locus. Celo (Mouth) (CmCm) Usually simply referred to as celo, the celo (mouth) phenotype results in a horse's muzzle developing a deep black colouration that blots out whatever colour one would normally expect from the rest of the horse's genetics. This phenotype is never seen on mules or donkeys, regardless of celo genotype. Celo (Ears) (CeCe) Also often just referred to as celo, the celo (ears) phenotype results in the tips of a horse's ears developing the same deep black colouration seen on the muzzle of a celo (mouth) horse, regardless of celo genotype. Celo (Mouth and Ears) (CmCe) Again, typically called just celo, the celo (mouth and ears) phenotype is simply a combination of the black markings seen in the celo (mouth) and celo (ears) phenotype, resulting in a deep black marking covering the muzzle and the tips of each ear. This phenotype is never seen on mules or donkeys, regardless of celo genotype. Category:Marking Genetics